Baby Brother
by Ms.K216
Summary: Bolin might be out of danger at the moment but that doesn't mean he isn't afraid. Set after Mako saves Bolin from Amon in season 1. Cute brotherly moment.


**A/N: This story was requested by sft425. I really hope you all like it! I would love it if you left a review to let me know what you thought of it!**

"Bolin, are you okay?" My brother was picking at the noodles I had made him for dinner.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He took a bite of his food to appease me. I shook my head and put my fork down.

"You know I'll do anything to protect you right?" He wouldn't look at me. "Bo, I need you to know that."

"I know you will." He mumbled through the words and looked down at the floor, I got up and walked around the table, crouching in front of him.

"Do you remember how fast I grabbed you once Korra filled the room with steam? Bo, that was because if she took any longer I would've hit Amon with the biggest fireball I could. I would've fought him. I would've let him take my bending instead of yours because you're my little brother and I'm the only one allowed to mess with you."

"Mako…" Bolin shook his head.

"Shh, it's okay." I stood. "If you want, you can bring your dinner in the other room, I need to get the money in order so I can pay the bills tomorrow." He nodded and walked into the other room with me. He didn't say anything, he just sat beside me and ate his dinner. I started adding up the bills, and after a while my brother squished in between me and the back of the couch, closing his eyes. I smiled, glad to see he was okay for the moment. It took me about another hour to get everything where it needed to be and by that time it was almost midnight.

"Bo, come on. Time for bed." I stood and turned to look at him, he was still fast asleep, he didn't look afraid right now and I knew if I woke him up it would take hours for him to be able to fall asleep again. I sighed and went to our bedroom, taking the blanket off my brother's bed and brought it back to cover him. I adjusted the blankets around him one last time before shutting the light off and going back to the bedroom to settle down for the night. I tried to let myself relax and closed my eyes. After a while I fell asleep.

…

I woke up hours later to my brother screaming.

"Bolin!" I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. "Bo!?" He was sitting up, crying with the blanket pulled tight around him, I went over to him and pulled him close to me, he was shaking.

"Mako!" He sobbed into my chest. I felt like the worst brother in the world for leaving him out here by himself. I should've slept on the floor.

"Shh, it's okay. It was only a dream." I held my brother, rubbing his back gently. How was I going to make him feel okay again?

"Amon took my bending! You tried to fight him, but the other equalists stopped you! Amon took my bending away from me and… and… and…" He sobs grew louder as he pulled away from me and touched his fingers to his forehead. "It's like I can feel him Mako!" More tears came, and I blinked, trying to come up with a way to make him feel better. After all those years taking care of him when we were little, I knew what I had to do. I pulled his hand away from his forehead and kissed the spot he was so afraid Amon had touched.

"Shh, baby brother. It's okay, I'm here." I pulled him close to me again and ran my hand through his hair just as I had so many times when we were little. "You're safe. I 've got you. Nothing bad is going to happen." I rocked him in my arms until his shaking stopped and the tears went away.

'Mako… I… I'm sorry." He sniffled. I shook my head.

"No. You don't have to be sorry, Bo." I squeezed him tighter. I felt bad that he was hurting. I had to do something. "Tell me how to make this better."

"I don't know. I'm scared that he's going to come for me." He pulled back, his eyes looked fiercely green because of all the crying he'd done.

"I would never let that happen. He only got you the last time because I wasn't there to stop him. Even without my bending I would fight for you. You're my little brother and if you're hurting I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to make you feel okay again."

"Thank you." Bolin crushed me to his chest and I held him for a while.

"How about we go to our room now? You don't have to go to sleep, but I want you to lay down for a little while and try to relax." He nodded. "Okay. I'm going to get you some water. Wait right here." I got up, messing his hair up again as I made my way to the kitchen and filled a glass up at the sink and brought it to him.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Bolin took the glass, drinking almost half of it in one sip.

"Bo, it's okay. That's what I'm here for, to look after my baby brother. Now, come on." I picked up his blanket for him and together we walked back to our room. Once Bolin was laying down, I saw the look of fear that was becoming all too familiar spreading on his face.

"Mako, what if I have another bad dream?" His eyes shone as he held back more tears, I went across the room and opened the door to our shared closet, pulling my scarf down off the hook.

"Here." I handed it to him. "I promise you I will never let anything bad happen to you." He pulled it close to him, burying his face in it, after a minute he seemed to calm down.

"Thank you." My little brother looked up at me, trying to make sure I knew how much he really did mean it.

"I'm going to be right over there." I pulled the blankets up around him and kissed the top of his head. "I'm going to protect you." I walked over to my own bed and laid down.

"I love you Mako." Bolin whispered to me.

"I love you too baby brother."


End file.
